


Blood Stained

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: It's cold, so damn cold.





	Blood Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love pain

If he were to be honest about it, he knew this would happen. It made sense. Perhaps too much of it.

 

There's blood on his mouth and he's breathing hard, struggling to keep doing so. Everything feels cold, so damn cold…

 

And he groans in pain when he hears her approach. “Flynn? Flynn!”

 

She's on her knees by his side and she's desperate and it's killing him.

 

“No, don't!” he grunts, “It's okay!”

 

“It's not!” she protests and tries to stop the bleeding but God! there's blood everywhere.

 

And he wants to touch her face because she's afraid and she's crying and he can't lose someone else.

 

“I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry…” 

 

He loves her, with all his heart he loves her. 

 

Whatever is left of his soul is hers and has been for a while.

 

“No, please…” she sobs and he loves her more for that.

 

She's the only one who cares, has always been. The others might care a bit, mostly because it hurts her, but it's only this woman - this petite yet so very strong woman - that cares for him because it's him.

 

She might have loved someone else and it's okay. He loves her.

 

It's cold and he's afraid, but Lucy is safe.  _ His _ Lucy is safe. 

 

Dying gives you the liberty to admit such feelings.

 

“Please, don't. Flynn, don't!” she begs.

 

But it's dark and it's cold and he can't fight it anymore.

 

_ Lucy _

 

“Please don't leave me”

 

_ I'm sorry, Lucy. _

 

And his eyes close, he can't take her sobs, her pain. Prays that she'll somehow be okay, that she'll get what she's fighting for. Prays for her, prays to meet Lorena and Iris even if just for a moment, so he can rest. Hopes to see his mom. Remembers a prayer and recites in his mind, for Lucy.

 

_ God shield my beloved _

_ My white dove _

_ Preserve her from violence and from harm _

_ In this place and every place _

_ On this night and every night _

 

Her tears touch his cheek and it feels like heaven.

 

He hears a sob.

 

Then nothing.

 

It's over.

**Author's Note:**

> Flynn misremembers the prayer, it's not complete.


End file.
